


Tales of Avalor

by Storycollector



Series: The Age of Wisdom and Enlightenment [2]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Importance of Family, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two types of people: Those who think four decades are a damn long time and those for whom two score of years pass in a blink of one’s eye. </p><p>The grandparents, two living relics of an age long gone trying their best in a foreign world. First sister smiles brightly like only an innocent child can but the pain of losing her parents is oh so fresh. The second sister is an adult woman in a young girl’s body with a mind warped by magic and years of loneliness, now she faces the challenges of ruling a nation. The boy who one fateful day has lost everything he cherished the most: his family, their love and his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editted names of Elena's parents. According to Craig Gerber their real names are Lucia and Raul.

Loss and grief

“Mama! Mama! I have to show you something!” Isabel ran down a hall to her parents’ chambers to brag about her new invention. When she opened the door she saw a different room than she expected. It was empty. The realization hit her like a carriage with panicked horses. She sat on the floor weeping. 

“She isn’t here, is she?” she sniffs and turns around to face a kind faced short plump woman that entered the room after her. “Shh, Isabelita, don’t cry, it’s going to be alright,” Louisa pulled the child on her feet and onto her warm bosom. She was giving Isabel her napkin when she heard footsteps. 

“What is-“ chancellor Esteban stopped himself when he saw his grandmother comforting his younger cousin. Louisa hastily dried up her own tearing eyes with her hand to ease the awkward situation: “Hola, Estebanito, you’re up so early. Isabel, what did you want to tell your parents about?” When the little girl told them about her new idea – it wasn’t built yet but she drew blueprints already – her tears slowly dried up and her eyes began to glow. Louisa didn’t understood half the words the small genius said but she felt immensely proud at her. Even Esteban listened carefully and his notes helped Isabel figure something practical she overlooked in her childish zeal. Then she went off to fetch her sister Elena. 

When the two adults found themselves alone, Louisa turned to her grandson suddenly unsure of herself: “Esteban, do you know where Lucia and Raul are buried?” He hesitated: “I do but it’s not a nice sight.” “Still I have to see it.” He nods: “As you wish, abuela.”

They had to ride for two hours to a remote place, then walk through a forest with an escort made from a group of royal guards. Esteban supported his frail grandma but even though he asked if she isn’t tired she insisted she can keep on going. Finally they arrived to a spot where three small lumps of ground ended in a smallest of valleys. The nature’s floor was covered with a blanket of dried up branches and needles. 

Esteban ordered the men to keep watch and when he and his granny had a bit of privacy he said: “She didn’t want anyone to know where they are. It was hard enough to get her to tell it to me alone.” Shuriki prevented anyone to celebrate the late monarchs as martyrs. “I didn’t dare to move their remains or build a proper tombstone here for she might have done something to avenge her pride,” he admitted feeling ashamed. He loved his aunt and uncle and he hated for them to be forgotten but Shuriki was whimsical in the worst possible way, she could have easily threaten to burn a village if she got paranoid of the possibility an uprising is brewing somewhere. 

They stood there in silence for a while. Then Esteban noticed the streams of wetness on Louisa’s cheeks. “Come abuela, it was a long walk for you, you must be tired.” But the short lady shook her head. “No, it’s good. I had to say goodbye to my little girl,” The old woman tried taking deep breaths and talking with a tight chest. “We have to decide together with the girls what are we going to do but before we get to discuss it,” she couldn’t bring herself to say the word funeral, “I’d like to ask you to send a bouquet of flowers here, maybe let someone build a little cross.” “Of course,” promised Esteban. 

Then they went back home, Louisa was clutching Esteban’s hand the whole ride.


	2. Love and trust: Here comes a memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode "Spellbound" was good. Riddles were easy but they had limited screen time but what impressed me was the characterization. Mateo took a level in badass as the tropers say and Elena was super supportive which made me really happy because I think it ties this spin-off nicely together with the original cartoon Sofia the First. I'd like to think that Elena was supportive because she saw how putting someone down all the time can have bad consequences. 
> 
> So Sofia's legacy lives on and it's spreading. Hurray!

After Shuriki’s fall the castle lived to see big changes. Shuriki’s loyal followers were fired out of their positions and their work was given to those who swore fealty to the house Flores. One of the vacant positions was the job of the royal sorcerer, the previous one, the honorable Alcazar passed away during his search for a way how to free Elena from the inside of her own jewel. There were several possible candidates for the role. One of them was Alcazar’s grandson Mateo who happened to be also Elena’s friend. 

For Elena he was a clear choice but she wasn’t sure the others saw his worth as clearly as her. Her other friends – Gabe and Naomi – were reluctant to trust the young mage to Elena’s extent. He was nice, sure, but clumsy, young and timid. They would prefer someone who’s more self-assured and experienced.

Mateo himself didn’t believe his abilities to ask for the job himself but Elena knew how hard he practiced and memorized all spells he could find in Alcazar’s library. He did mess up sometimes but who doesn’t? Still with each training session the young sorcerer was getting better but Elena was sure that with higher self-esteem he would get great even sooner. 

Mateo’s struggle and how he was judged by some people reminded Elena of a place where lived another apprentice of the magic arts. During his life he was constantly put down by his father, his peers and later by other people as well. Due to the constant critiques that weren’t always fair the young eager boy became a bitter, miserable man. 

The soul of the princess was still enclosed in the Avalorean amulet when she met the man and learned his story. It was over three decades since she was trapped in her own treasure when she got to her last wearer. The powers of the amulet enabled Elena to learn the Enchancian language so she was able to follow the goings on around her and the current wearer and though her field of vision had its limits she was still able to witness many events from the wearers’ lives.

The girl was special although she looked like an ordinary village maiden. All previous wearer’s came from the same royal line but for some reason this time the Amulet of Avalor decided that the one most worthy to become the next holder is the step-daughter. And Elena will be always amazed how it knew that she’s the right one. Because the necklace was right.

Princess Sofia had a gift that was very rare in the world at that time. Many people lived trying to do good deeds and help others but she was the one who was able to see into people’s hearts and figure how to help them in a way that worked. It was astonishing that her gift manifested at such a young age but here she was a nine year old princess who was destined to change the world. And a very powerful magical artifact chose to help her achieve the fate she had no idea that lay in front of her. 

This little girl was born as Sofia Balthazar but began to call herself Sofia the First because she was the first bearer of this name in the house of Winslow. And this very same princess took interest in the lives of her family but also the palace staff. One of them being the royal sorcerer Cedric, coming from a line of Enchancian royal sorcerers which meant he stood in a shadow of his ancestors. Mainly his perfectionist father Goodwin the Great. 

Cedric liked magic and was good at it but he his performance anxiety caused that he often made mistakes and so he was often seen as far less competent than he in reality was. This led some folks to believe that he isn’t worthy of his title and to humiliate him whether intentionally through ridicule or unintentionally through hurtful comments. Sofia being curios and kind hearted as she is learned of his struggles through talking to him and due to witnessing how her adopted father king Roland and the other staff interacted with the sorcerer. 

At first Elena didn’t know what an impact Sofia’s actions would have. Then she began noticing that the man seemed to be very interested in Sofia’s amulet. Cedric planned to get the Amulet of Avalor in order to overthrow king Roland and become the new ruler of Enchancia. This ambition was fueled by his feelings of inadequacy and craving for respect. That made Elena wary of the sorcerer but she couldn’t do much, meanwhile Sofia was more active and fearlessly approached the brooding mage.

There were times Elena wanted to yell at her and warn her that she shouldn’t trust him so easily but it was no use. Nobody could hear her. Yet somehow the faith in the power of love friendship of the little princess’ proved to be stronger than any dark desire the sad man could have held. With time even Elena calmed down and stopped seeing Cedric as a threat, he became a sort of weird acquaintance for her. “Hi, Mr. Cedric, so how are you going to try snatch me today,” she would crack a joke when Sofia entered the sorcerer’s workshop. As time went by there were less and less attempts and finally Cedric stopped stealing Sofia’s amulet for good. Of course, Elena helped with that. Once he did get hold of the amulet but since his objection was to do good deeds to get powers to ultimately being able to snatch king Roland’s throne and crown, the amulet and Elena within, have been toying with him to teach him a lesson. Still the Avalorean princess tried to be careful as to not frustrate the man too much as not to undo any Sofia’s effort. 

It worked. Cedric gave up his lust for power, his mood improved, his self-esteem grew and people noticed that he isn’t as incompetent as they thought he was. All thanks to Sofia. Elena will always remember her and all the things she taught her even if she didn’t have a clue she had a student. 

On the part of putting Sofia’s and Elena’s abilities to good use the Avalorean crown princess knew she will have to keep an eye on her friend Mateo. In order to prevent his descent into darkness she mustn’t allow anyone to ridicule him. She would never forget herself if she let her friend end like poor Cedric. Though even he found light at the end of the black tunnel eventually. 

The Grand council sat down and Elena cut to the chase: “Today we are to discuss the matter of appointing the new royal sorcerer. I propose we give the title to Mateo. I have a high opinion of him and even though he has a lot to learn I’m sure he will dutifully continue studying.”

Francisco was ever the one mindful of olden customs and laws: “He’s the grandson of Alacazar and according to the tradition the title of the Royal sorcerer is hereditary therefore I vote that Mateo shall be given this title.”

Louisa smiled her typical smile full of warmth: “He’s a nice, smart young man full of potential. I’m sure he won’t disappoint us.”

Elena looked at her cousin unsure what his stance will be. He did see Mateo in action and didn’t complain about his performance but sometimes the princess wondered if he doesn’t sometimes vote against her out of pure spite though Elena didn’t know why he should do such a thing in the first place. She shooed those thoughts aside and concentrated on the moment.

Esteban didn’t rush with his answer: “His age doesn’t concern me. Mateo proved to be a decent wizard already. Besides there are things books can’t prepare you for, you learn them only when you experience them yourself in the work field.” This was the way he collected enough knowledge to run the kingdom after Shuriki took over. Of course, as a member of royal family he was given a high level of education but he had no actual practice and he hadn’t had the chance to see the former king every day like Elena did since he and his grandparents didn’t spend all their days in the main palace but spend some time in the palace that used to belong his parents. 

The last was Naomi. Of course Elena didn’t necessarily need her vote for four members of the council were the majority Elena needed to start executing her decision. But Elena wanted her friend to see why she trusts in Mateo. The blonde girl shrugged: “I’m not so sure he’s the best man for the job but if all of you trust him, I’m ready to give him a chance.” 

Elena let an inner sigh of relief. That went better than she hoped. Out loud she allowed herself a little jest: “Perfect. I’m so happy when we agree on something, we should do this more often,” she winked at Esteban. The chancellor rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. 

That wasn’t the end of it. Elena will have to show Mateo support further until he finds his own strength. Which happened sooner than anyone anticipated. The night Alcazar’s heir was announced as the new royal sorcerer, Mateo battled the warlock Fiero a mage with years of experiences and huge self-esteem under his belt. The quest has tested him to the core, their little group was under time pressure, there was a mighty opponent out to get them and Gabe insisted he shall fight Fiero himself believing to have more chance with his brute force against the mage than actual wizard Mateo. But in the end they have did it. Well, Mateo did it. Even Gabe readily acknowledged it. 

Finally Elena’s friends and the Avalorean nobility and commoners saw that Mateo is a good wizard who will only keep getting better if he doesn’t forget his training routine. Later that day when Elena had a few minutes just for herself she mused about the years she spent in the amulet and the fact that they weren’t completely in vain after all. The things she learned will shape her into a wise, insightful ruler. Elena smiled and whispered into the air: “Thank you for the lesson, Sofia.”


	3. Family that slays nightmares together stays together

Due to Elena’s illness, Esteban got to run the kingdom again, albeit only for a short time period and this time he was aided by his grandfather Francisco. As a member of the Grand Council Naomi kept coming to the palace, too, but since nothing big was happening she tagged along more as Isabel’s company than a member of the government. 

And Isabel appreciated it, though it wasn’t the same as being with Elena. Together they visited Mateo or checked on Gabe so the little princess’s days were bearable but nights were a different story.

For Isa had nightmares. Not every night but when she had them she woke up alarmed with only faint memories of feeling afraid of being trapped in a small space. Her logical mind concluded that it must be some side effect of Alacazar’s spell. He did turn the girl and her grandparents into a painting so she spent over forty years as a flat picture in a frame. Sometimes she woke like this in the middle of the night and then the thought of falling asleep again was terrible. Any other night she would go to Elena but her sister mustn’t be disturbed until she regains her health, abuela was afraid she might be contagious because she spends time around Elena so she forbid Isabel to hug her for the time being and her parents…They were no more. 

However there was one more person on this floor that may help her. Her cousin Esteban. Isa got up and to the door where she hesitated because she had to face the black night with its terrors lurking in the shadows. The girl gulped and ran through the hall as fast as her short legs could carry her. 

When she arrived at doors to the chancellor’s chambers her resolve wavered. This was Esteban, her cousin. He’s still family, she told herself but it was still weird seeing him all grown up. She remembered a fun loving boy who liked doing things his way and didn’t mind breaking rules and making noise. 

But now he was an adult and a stern one to boot. He seemed to not like music much now and shook his head when he saw Isabel was running through halls or shouting loudly saying that a princess should always mind her manners. 

Well, it was either her cousin or face the darkness and loneliness of the night. The little princess breathed in and knocked on Esteban’s door. She didn’t have to wait long. Soon the door opened and Isa saw her cousin’s tall slim figure. 

Esteban frowned slightly at the sight of his younger cousin: “Isabel? What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?”

“Esteban, I’m sorry for waking you up but can I sleep with you today?” She looked hopefully at her older relative. “Normally I’d go to Elena but now that she’s ill I’m not allowed to see her and I feel so lonely.” She blushed at the unspoken question why she doesn’t go to abuelo Francisco. The chambers of the grandparents were on a different etage and Isabel was still a child uncomfortable wandering a huge nightly palace alone. 

Esteban was quiet for a few seconds. It was late. He worked long hours the day before and tomorrow won’t be any different. On the other hand this was Isa. His family. He couldn’t stand seeing her hurt. He sighed: “Come in.”

Isa smiled so brightly it almost drowned his tiny inner voice telling him that he shouldn’t be doing this, he will only spoil her. 

Isabel didn’t waste time and immediately climbed into his bed, Esteban followed trying to recall how to cuddle. It was way too long since he had any pleasant bodily contact with anyone which was courtesy of Shuriki in more ways than one.

Isabel noticed his tension and began apologizing: “I’m really sorry. I was asleep already but then I had a bad dream. Again. And when I sleep with Elena the bad dreams don’t return. I wish they would leave me once and for all but they keep coming back.” The small girl almost started crying. “Isa, Isa, it’s alright, you can stay,” Esteban tried to emulate Louisa’s tender tone. “Really?” Esteban nodded: “Yes, princesa, now try to sleep. I promise I’ll chase all your bad dreams away.” To chase away your bad dreams should be easier than to chase off mine, he added to himself. 

Isa relaxed and closed her eyes smiling. Esteban stayed awake for a while striking the girls hair absentmindedly before he too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my first ideas for an EoA fic was finally written. It took a while to figure why would Isabel go to Esteban when she's haunted by nightmares but I have found a solution. Elena's ill (she will get better, don't worry) because she overworked herself so her little sister isn't allowed to go to her room to prevent spreading of the disease. But little Isa needs someone to soothe her.


	4. Even near-perfect princesses can get sick

The last six months passed as quickly as waters of a brook after the spring sun sets its eye on the snow. Few royal visits that either Elena paid to their established allies or she welcomed monarchs from foreign lands to sign their first peace contracts. In the meantime Avaloreans had some skirmishes with magical beings living among them but everything was resolved in the end. Everything was running so well right now, Elena could hardly believe that just over half a year ago she was still a spirit inside a magical amulet far away from her family and her kingdom with an uncertain future. 

However that didn’t mean her work would be over. Quite the contrary. The mayors and lesser nobility kept inviting her to attend their balls and opening ceremonies for example. There were new meetings of heads of states to plan and prepare, a steady stream of complaints coming from common folk to be resolved and a festival to organize. The Fiesta de Madonna Flora was coming in a week. This festival wasn’t the peak of the festival season like the Festival of love or the Navidad but it was still a big event that required attention of a competent manager.

Moreover Armando was tailing Elena throughout the day with various agreements that needed the personal approval of the crown princess. Isabel thought of composing and writing a new song for the festival and consulted the lyrics and melody with her older sister. 

Esteban kept insisting that she should appoint someone to assist her with the festival and other lesser concerns only for Elena to hand wave his grumbling with a brave smile. Seeing that his words are falling on barren ground, again, all he could do was to rant about the common folk unable to accept the decision of their local jurisdiction and having to bother the Grand council with every single petty misdemeanor. 

Her cousin wasn’t the only one who expressed his concern. Mateo noticed she was asking for headache remedy a lot lately and Gabe told him that she excused herself from sword fighting lessons she picked up again to improve her fencing skills after her involuntary decades long break. But he, too, was brushed off. When she caught herself feeling tired a few hours before her usual bedtime, Abuela Louisa promised to take over the festival organization tasks for the day if Elena takes a proper nap. Which she did but the next day she felt tired again. 

One day she woke up sore all over her body and she wished to stay in bed but against her better judgment she still got up and dressed for the day. She wasn’t hungry so she ate only some fruit to have something in her stomach. Then there was the Grand Council meeting, Elena uncharacteristically wished to be able to get out of this obligation somehow. 

The merchants sent a petition to decrease taxes, even though the taxation was only a third of the sum of money they had to pay during Shuriki’s rule and some hysterical señora asked the princess to banish a woman who was apparently keen on seducing her husband. If the man had any opinion about the whole situation, the señora didn’t tell. 

Elena found it hard to give proper attention to the issues and had almost fallen asleep. “Elena. Elena!” “Yes, abuelo?” she asked puzzled. “Are you alright, mija,” his dark brown eyes were alert and worried. Elena hated to make him feel bad but something was wrong with her. She sighed: “I’m sorry, señora Arenas, but señora Durante hasn’t committed any crime that would require to be punished. This council will be dismissed for the day.” The princess rose from her seat and didn’t even bother to end the meeting with drumming the wooden hammer on the table much to Esteban’s delight. The girl managed to reach the middle of the room when suddenly her legs gave up under her weight and she fainted. The darkness descended on her so quickly she had no time to warn anyone. 

For a second everyone froze, terrified of what happened to the crown princess. Esteban was the first to wake up from the shock and jump to his cousin’s aid. “Call the royal doctor, Higgins,” he called over his shoulder to his bodyguard. The chancellor took the princess into his arms and carried her into her chambers with his grandparents and Naomi right behind him. 

“¡Maldita sea! She heeds no warnings,” he almost growled out of anger and frustration. “I lost count of how many times we told her she should be more careful and let someone else do the work. Here you see where her stubbornness leads,” he addressed to no one in particular when putting his cousin in her bed. 

Louisa and a maid servant took care of undressing the poor princess because Esteban’s sense of decency urged him to leave the room. The doctor examined her body temperature, pulse and breathing before he concluded that it is only a regular flu. “The princess is young, she will get healthy soon but she must take her medicine and stay in bed long enough to let her body recover,” said the doctor. Louisa nodded with serious expression and firm resolve to keep her granddaughter in her bed under any circumstances. 

When Elena woke up after some three or four hours, her throat was dry, she was sweaty all over her body, her head throbbed as if she had been hit by a pan and her thoughts were running in senseless circles. “It’s alright, mija.” Louisa’s soothing voice was like a lighthouse for Elena’s mind and her thoughts cleared up a bit. “I’m sorry,” whispered the princess hoarsely. “Don’t worry, dear, relax. Let others take care of you for a change,” said Louisa and gave her a glass of water to have something to drink. 

Isabel was impatient she wanted to see her sister as soon as possible but Louisa was firm. Elena needs rest and the disease is contagious. Elena’s abuela chose a pair of servants to help her and the doctor to care about the crown princess, those were forbidden to leave the palace and to meet with the other servants, particularly they were forbidden from serving food to the other members of the royal family. The former queen made sure the disease wouldn’t spread any further. There wasn’t much to do now, except to wait.


	5. Glimpse of the Future

Somehow Isabel found herself in Mateo’s room in mama Alma’s house. Naturally the new Royal sorcerer had his own workshop at the palace, however, though she was proud mama Alma was still very much a mother that wished to keep an eye on her son, at least occasionally, so the two arranged that while he will do most of his work at the palace since spells can be dangerous and the royal wizard chamber is far better protected than a regular town house, he will come back once in a while to see his mother, eat her cooking and hear some of her advices. 

It didn’t mean Mateo was slacking off those days. There were still some Alacazar’s books to read from and he could still brew simple potions on a wooden table he set up years ago when he just began with his journey as a mage. 

So now the little princess and the young mage were in his old room putting together lemon balm and peppermint to make a remedy for soothing upset stomach. “Ok, that’s it. Now we have to boil it for twenty minutes,” said the young age to his royal helper. 

“Mateo! Please be so kind and bring this pie to Dona Sidonia,” called his mother. She must have forgotten that he has a royal visit. Mateo chuckled sheepishly: “I’ll be back soon, princess. It’s only about ten minutes to Dona Sidonia and back.” “It’s ok, Mateo, I will keep an eye on the potion, I’m sure it won’t be done yet.” “Gracias,” answered Mateo. “I’m coming,” he shouted as he ran to his mother. 

Isabel sat on the only chair in the room and took her notebook and pencil in hand. She began doodling the pot on the tiny lab stove and some other jars and a pile of books lying on the table to kill the time before her friend returns. As she was busy scribbling in her journal a chicken feather flew in.

Isabel got up to catch it before it falls into the liquid and ruins the potion but the feather didn’t fall. It floated. Isabel came closer to see what happened and noticed that the feather floats in the steam rising from the pot. 

It wasn’t a levitation potion, not that Isabel knew if something like this existed, and even if it was such a potion the feather didn’t came into contact with the liquid. It wasn’t even a jaquin’s feather. Jaquins themselves were magical creatures so it was possible for their feathers to be able to hold themselves in the air longer than a feather of any other bird, mused Isabel. 

The more the girl watched the play of the substantial and insubstantial the more fascinating it was. Wind could rotate vanes of a mill or it could rip trees out of the ground, all it depended on was its speed. On the other hand water was able to dig caves into rocks when given enough time. Isabel knew all that from her teachers, books and older relatives. Her own mind went further. 

Steam was a combination of water and air - what if those two forces combined can be just as powerful, if not more, as when they are on their own? What if this power could be harvested just as humans were able to make water and wind work for them? 

When Mateo returned, she thanked him for showing her how to make the potion but secretly she was happier because of her own “steamy” discovery. 

When Isabel returned to the palace she went to the kitchen and put a big pot full of water on the stove. Then genius princess took out the chicken feather she brought from Mateo’s room and, just to be sure, she asked one servant to bring a goose feather.

She observed the water getting warmer and warmer. When it hit the boiling point she could finally see the steam rising. This was the time. Isa reached for the chicken feather and let it float on the barely visible watery smoke. The feather was gently cradled by the steam, just like before. The girl recorded this outcome into her notebook. 

When it came to the goose feather Isa hesitated for a few seconds. She held it in her hand afraid of the outcome. If it falls, too heavy even for the steam, it’s over and she will have to find new idea to build upon. Isabel closed her eyes and let the feather go.   
Then she opened her eyes again. Lo and behold! The feather is gracefully gliding on the steam cloud. The steam was in no way influenced by the potion ingredients, the feather wasn’t held in air by magic, it was the force of nature that kept it from falling down. The princess smiled. 

That day’s afternoon has found Isabel in the company of Esteban. He invited her to go on a stroll through the city. Because, as he said, when you can schedule a regular “sister time” why not have a “cousin time” for a change. One that would occur in daytime, that is. 

Isabel wanted to brag about her discovery and ideas but wasn’t sure if it isn’t too soon. What if her ideas are ridiculous and Esteban will laugh at her?

“Out with it,” said her cousin out of a sudden. “What,” the girl asked bewildered. Esteban raised an eyebrow which he seemed to do often, noted Isabel. “You’re biting your lower lip, you’re twisting your hair. It’s obvious you have something on your mind. Why do I wonder?” he extended his arms and looked at the sky as if looking for an answer. “You have always something on your mind.” 

“Promise, you won’t laugh.” “On my honor as the chancellor of Avalor,” he said with one hand on his heart and the other holding with his palm turned to her like a hero from illustration in old knightly romances. Isabel chuckled and after having calmed down she started: “This morning when Mateo taught me how to brew a lemon balm potion a feather flew into the room and I thought it’s going to fall into the potion but it didn’t! It floated. Because of the steam coming out of the pot. You know how you can make wind or water do things? I think it’s the same with steam. I just don’t know how to do it yet,” she admitted. 

“Steam?” the chancellor twisted the end of his goatee thoughtfully. He didn’t question her idea. Isabel proved to be able to create things people usually don’t think about, much less try to construct. If anyone will be able to make steam do its work, it will be her. The real question was whether or not he will be still around to see her finishing that machine. 

They stopped at the harbor. They saw fishers mending nets, an old sea dog drinking from a bottle of rum, merchants debating with the captains that they have to sail with the cargo as fast as possible because time is money. They saw huge ships waddling on the water like overstuffed geese and smaller yet deft boats. Ships from faraway lands with colorful flags and wide canvas. The sight of the ships brought an idea to Esteban’s mind. 

The duke lifted his younger cousin on a box so that she could see far and wide, he leaned to her and pointed at the ships disappearing at the horizon: “When I was a boy, Alacazar showed me a spell that let him control the wind. He ordered a gust of wind to blow directly at the sails which made the ship go faster. That spell lasted only a short time, such spells always do. It has something to do with limits of the human beings when it comes to manipulating nature. Ask Mateo, he will know more about it.” 

“However,” he elaborated, “if you do manage to build something that would direct a constant stream of wind, or steam, on a ship’s canvas making the ship go faster without the need of manual labor and it could be controlled somehow, you will become greater than the old wizard himself. No mean feat at your age,” he playfully flicked Isa’s nose making the girl giggle. 

Isabel’s heart skipped a beat at the mere thought that she could possible create an invention that might help science surpass magic. Could she thought? She did invent a new music instrument and a wardrobe that changes the clothes for you but those looked like toys to her now. To construct the steam power enhancer, as she began to call it in her mind, was a daunting task. One that may take years. Isabel wasn’t sure if she can succeed but she was willing to try. 

“Thanks for the suggestion, Esteban!” said Isabel full of excitement after being put on ground level again. “De nada,” he answered with a slightly amused smile. Secretly he enjoyed this moment of adoration from her side. When she comes of age, he won’t be able to impress her so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that steam isn’t really a fusion of wind and water, that’s just a way I described how Isabel (a child from a world where science isn’t that advanced) may see it. 
> 
> One of the underlying themes of my Sofia&Elena fanfictions (and I suspect the series as well) is to explore how a naïve, simple-minded world relying on manual labor or magic slowly develops into a more complex civilization. Isabel isn’t the first Gerberverse inventor shown on screen but I wanted to give her a chance to be in the spotlight and have her interact with Mateo which ended in her making discovery WITHOUT Mateo or his input altogether ironically. 
> 
> On the other hand, look who hogs the stage again. If it isn’t our favorite chancellor. Whatever the idea I somehow always end up putting Esteban somewhere in the text. (*shakes her head and laughs at her own silliness*) I’m not going to deny it, I like the idea of Esteban and Isabel bonding. I wish we would get more Esteban and Isabel bonding in the show as well. Yanno, that he understands that life isn’t only about glory and work and he stops competing with Elena and accepts that he was accidentally promoted to a parental figure.


End file.
